1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for estimating a diagnosis of a mechanical system in need of a repair prior to evaluating the mechanical system, as well as systems and methods for estimating the costs to repair the mechanical system in view of the estimated diagnosis. More particularly, the invention relates to such systems and methods where the mechanical systems are automotive vehicles.
2. State of the Art
Automotive vehicles are complex mechanical system and, at times, break down or fail to operate at optimum performance such that repair or servicing is necessary. When a potential customer brings a vehicle to a vehicle service center (VSC) for servicing, it is difficult to provide a diagnosis of the problem before an experienced technician connects a diagnostic code reader to the vehicle's computer and analyzes diagnostic codes received from the vehicle's computer, places the vehicle on a lift and physically examines the vehicle, and/or takes the vehicle for a test drive. In addition, limited technician resources at a VSC can result in significant wait times before a vehicle is evaluated. Therefore, in order for the potential customer to receive diagnostic feedback as to the problem or otherwise service the vehicle, as well as an estimate of the costs to repair the problem, the vehicle may need to be left at the VSC for an uncertain period of time before the results of any diagnostics are reported to the potential customer. This can greatly inconvenience or frustrate the potential customer. Further, as some potential customer may be unwilling to wait or leave the vehicle for the time required for the initial diagnostics, the potential customer may leave without having the appropriate repair performed which can result in lost revenue for the VSC.